Eternal
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Me llamo Lily, como mi abuela y me apellido Potter, como mi padre. Tenía siete años cuando supe la verdad. Que mi madre no era en realidad mi madre y que amaba mucho a mi padre, tanto como para aceptarle con un bebé de alguien más. Que yo era producto de un amor casi imposible y que los hombres magos realmente podían tener bebés. ¡Slash!


Título: Eternal

Clasificación: PG

Pareja: Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling :)

Advertencias: Slash!= Relación hombre/hombre. MPreg=Embarazo masculino. Leves T/S=Profesor/Estudiante, AU=Universo alterno. Muerte de un personaje.

Resumen: Me llamo Lily, como mi abuela y me apellido Potter, como mi padre. Tenía siete años cuando supe la verdad. Que mi madre no era en realidad mi madre y que amaba mucho a mi padre, tanto como para aceptarle con un bebé de alguien más. Que yo era producto de un amor casi imposible y que los hombres magos realmente podían tener bebés.

_**Respuesta al reto libre del DIS 2013 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry**_

*-* Mi primer publicación para un reto, la bella mazmorra se embellece con el día internacional del Snarry. A los que les guste, ¡anímense a participar! ¡Será todo el mes de Octubre! :D Bueno, espero les guste la historia. Lamento que sea triste, pero es lo que salió ;) jaja Dedicada a mi amiga Snarryniana, Liiz Lopez :D que me animó a participar, te adoro Liziie, eres la mejor :33.

Disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos, lo he revisado pero siempre se me pasa algo.

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

**Eternal**

Me llamo Lily, como mi abuela y me apellido Potter, como mi padre. Tenía siete años cuando supe la verdad. Que mi madre no era en realidad mi madre y que amaba mucho a mi padre, tanto como para aceptarle con un bebé de alguien más. Que yo era producto de un amor casi imposible y que los hombres magos realmente podían tener bebés.

La historia comienza una mañana de Septiembre, cuando papá me llevó a King Cross a despedir a Regulus, el hijo de los tíos Sirius y Remus. Mi padre me tomaba de la mano y sonreía. Yo era una niña pequeña para mi edad, menuda y bastante mona. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, ojos verdes muy brillantes y una nariz bonita. No podía quejarme aunque quisiera. Me encantaba el quidditch, ya sabía desde entonces que quería ser buscadora cuando entrara al equipo de mi casa. Y a pesar de que era algo vivaracha, mi semblante era el de una niña frágil.

Regulus era cuatro años mayor que yo, su cabello ondeante se parecía al de tío Sirius pero su personalidad y su sonrisa pertenecían al tío Remus. Para mí era normal que tuviera dos padres, jamás me había puesto a pensar porque no tenía una madre como yo, en cómo había nacido, ni en el proceso que tenía que ocurrir para concebirlo. En ese entonces aún no me preguntaba de dónde provenían los bebés, solo sabía que ese era su primer año en Hogwarts, la escuela a la que yo ya deseaba asistir.

Al vernos, los tíos sonrieron y yo corrí a sus brazos con felicidad. Los amaba. Tío Sirius me alzó en el aire y besó mis mejillas una y otra vez. Yo era su favorita, aunque era la única. Muchas veces Regulus me había expresado los celos amargos que le invadían al notar que parecía quererme más a mí, pues me consentía. Sin embargo, yo se lo había contado a mi tío y él había hablado con él, explicándole que lo hacía porque yo era una niña y el un niño, pero que lo amaba más a él, aunque a mí solía decirme que por igual. Yo sabía que mentía pero era su padre, a mí mi padre me amaba más que nada en el mundo también. Tío Remus también me adoraba, me trataba con mucho cariño y siempre me decía lo educada que era.

Eran mis tíos favoritos, a pesar de tener muchos, muchos más. La familia de mamá era absolutamente más grande que la de papá, ella tenía seis hermanos que se peleaban por mis abrazos. Pero no había nada como los tíos Remus y Sirius, que amaban mucho a papá, casi tanto como yo.

Mi padre se llamaba Harry Potter y era un héroe. Era cariñoso como nadie y me consentía tanto que todos decían que me malcriaría. Eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, siempre me compraba todo lo que quería. Cada vez que lo miraba me preguntaba si habría algún otro tan apuesto como él, me gustaba su cabello y el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa y la forma de sus dientes. Cuando era más pequeña solía recorrer su cara con las manos, le reconocía de esa forma. Era como el amor de mi vida, el único.

Y mientras ellos charlaban, Regulus empezó a hablarme sobre lo que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon para asistir al colegio. Lo emocionado que había estado al recibir su carta con la lista y la nueva lechuza que ahora iba en su jaula, rumbo a Hogwarts junto a él. El brillo de sus ojos me transmitía el sentimiento, estaba tan celosa.

—Te voy a extrañar —Me dijo de un momento a otro—. No estarás para jugar conmigo.

—Harás muchos amigos —Le sonreí—. Pero le diré a papá que me ayude a escribirte todas las semanas. Debes responderme.

—Claro —Aseguró, animándose—. Por cierto, quiero que la tengas tú a partir de ahora.

De su bolsillo sacó una chapa de los Chudley Cannons, la habíamos encontrado en la habitación del tío Ron un día y la habíamos tomado sin permiso. Era como un trofeo, nadie entraba al cuarto del tío Ron sin permiso y hurtaba algo de su colección sin que él pusiera el grito en el cielo. La tomé con mucho cuidado entre mis manos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le pregunté, mirándolo emocionada.

—Sí, cuídala ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Es hora, Regie —Anunció el tío Remus con su voz cálida.

Regulus asintió y revolvió mi cabello con su mano. Éramos como hermanos, unidos y bastante revoltosos.

—Nos vemos en navidad, enana.

—Adiós.

Cuando subió al tren, yo sentí ganas de llorar. Me quedaría sin alguien con quien jugar. Los demás aún no tenían hijos. Salvo la tía Fleur y el tío Bill, que por entonces vivían en Francia.

Sacudí la mano y eché a correr tras el tren cuando partió. Papá me detuvo antes de que avanzara mucho más. Regulus desapareció poco tiempo después. Me solté de sus brazos y me dediqué a mirar como el tren se iba haciendo más pequeño, papá y los tíos siguieron su charla de hacía un momento, planeando quizá nuestra próxima visita a Grimmauld Place.

Las manos me sudaban y la chapa terminó por resbalarse de mis dedos, rodando muy lejos. La seguí hasta que chocó con el zapato de alguien, aquella persona se giró y la tomó. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de un hombre, cabellos y ojos negros.

—¿Es tuya? —Asentí con timidez—. Ten más cuidado, podría perderse la próxima vez.

Me extendió la chapa con mucha amabilidad y yo la tome, sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Él también sonrió. Me sentí extraña por alguna razón, era como si él destilara una energía que me llenaba. Me sentí viva, me sentí completa. Solo que no lo entendía del todo.

—Cariño —La voz de mi padre me hizo volverme. Se acercaba con rapidez, no miraba nada más que a mí—. No me asustes así, avísame si piensas moverte.

—Lo siento —Respondí, escondiendo mi secreto en el bolsillo de la ropa.

—Ha sido mi culpa.

Papá miró al extraño, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque después lo re identifiqué como horror. Se puso pálido y sudoroso.

—Se… ve… rus —Murmuró con voz entrecortada.

—Harry —Dijo el otro hombre.

Mi curiosidad podía mucho más, miraba de hito en hito a cada uno. Parecían muy impresionados de verse.

—¿Quién es? —Solté, sin saber que esa pregunta era la más difícil de responder. Papá se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

—Yo soy... —Intentó responder el extraño.

—Nadie —Atajó mi padre con rudeza—. Solo alguien que conocí alguna vez. Vamos Lily, debemos irnos.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró a su lado. Miré hacia atrás, el hombre nos miraba a su vez. Tío Remus pasó un brazo por el hombro de papá y tío Sirius me cargó para empezar a salir todos. Antes de cruzar la barrera mágica, el extraño de ojos color negro movió la mano hacia mí a forma de despedida. Yo moví la mía, sintiendo que la energía se iba nuevamente.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso me mostré apagada, una nube negra parecía haberse cernido sobre mí. Y papá lo notó, mamá también.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —Me preguntó al llegar, me sentía débil, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte importante. Su cara pecosa me reconfortaba, era hermosa, muy hermosa. Estiré los brazos y ella me sujetó con fuerza, apenas toqué su hombro caí dormida. La oscuridad absorbiéndome.

Al despertar, lo primero que escuché fue la voz de mamá, parecía muy afectada y bastante preocupada.

—¿Cómo que se vieron en la estación de trenes? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Yo no sabía lo que significaba pero al parecer papá sí, porque respondió con un gruñido.

—No quiero que vuelva a verla jamás Harry. La última vez fue casi peligroso, ella es la que más lo reciente. Su presencia podría dañarla.

—Tampoco quiero que ella sufra, Gin... ¿pero qué puedo hacer? También es parte de su vida.

—¡No, no lo es! —Reclamó mamá con voz quebrada—. He sido yo quien la ha cuidado.

—Pero él es su verdadero...

—No te atrevas —Explotó en llanto, apretando los dientes. Verla llorar me hizo querer llorar a mí, jamás me gusto que estuviera triste—. No te atrevas a decirlo, Harry Potter.

—Pero Ginny...

—Y ella no debe saberlo.

—Tiene el derecho. ¿Qué tal si quisiera verlo? No puedo negárselo.

—Bien, pero si llega a pasar... yo me voy.

—No seas tan exagerada —Le dijo papá con molestia.

—Ya he aguantado suficiente —Siguió mamá—. Todos estos años he estado para ti, fiel a tu lado, y tú no haces más que seguir pensando en él. Yo también tengo sentimientos.

—Lo sabías —Le recordó papá—. Sabías muy bien nuestra situación cuando nos aceptaste. Tú misma lo propusiste.

—Era demasiado ingenua, mi amor por ti me cegó por completo. Pero ahora la amo a ella, la amo como si fuera mía... no puede llegar a arrebatármela así como así. Es mi hija y por ella soy capaz de todo…

—No era necesario que te sacrificaras Ginny, en verdad no lo era.

—Muy tarde para darse cuenta —Un largo suspiro brotó de sus labios y secó sus lágrimas con resuello—. Muy tarde para ambos. Pero si es lo que quieres, hoy mismo empaco mis cosas.

Comencé a sollozar, llamando su atención. Mamá se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello con dulzura.

—Shh —Me arrulló—. ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No te vayas —Le imploré.

—No iré a ningún lado, bebé.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio, ya no llores, siempre me tendrás aquí.

Me reconfortó con un abrazo. Estaba confundida, ¿qué tenía que ver ese hombre con nosotros? ¿Por qué a mamá no le agradaba al punto de irse de la casa si lo veíamos de nuevo?

Esa duda estuvo en mi mente por poco tiempo, después de todo era una niña y las cosas iban y venían. Pero la normalidad no llegó, mamá y papá estaban en tensión constante. Ella y yo comenzamos a ir con frecuencia donde los abuelos Molly y Arthur, antes lo hacíamos pero entonces nos pasábamos casi todos los días allí. Yo amaba la Madriguera, era mi hogar, el lugar donde había crecido en compañía de los Weasley, mi familia.

El primer día el abuelo me alejó, con un pretexto bastante creíble, de mamá y la abuela pero escuché a mi madre llorar desde donde estaba. Me pregunté que la hacía triste y me sentí triste también. El abuelo no tardó en subirme el ánimo llamando a los tíos Fred y George. Solía pensar que ellos eran los adultos más divertidos del mundo mundial, eran la luz en la oscuridad. Me reía mucho con sus bromas, Regulus y yo queríamos ser como ellos cuando fuéramos mayores. Queríamos perdurar.

Y mientras me distraían lejos de mi hogar, en este, papá no podía evitar perderse con su pasado. Estaba redescubriendo el amor, mamá lo sabía, yo no lo supe hasta mucho después.

Un día, cuando volvimos antes de lo previsto, entramos a la sala solo para encontrar a papá jadeando. Estaba en sofá y se movía rítmicamente sobre este, estaba desnudo. Con mi marcada inocencia no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo encontré bastante gracioso. Mamá en cambio me empujó fuera de allí y me envió a mi habitación. Sus gritos llenaron la casa por espacio de una hora. Muchas palabras no las conocía y otras me eran vagas. Lo que me hizo empezar a llorar fue la inminente orden a mi padre de que se marchara con "su calentura" fuera de casa.

Me asomé por el espacio de la puerta rosa de mi habitación y la vi revolotear en la suya —que estaba en frente—, lanzando la ropa de papá por la ventana. Echaba chispas y lágrimas por los ojos. Me asusté y corrí a encerrarme en el armario con mi oso de peluche, cubriendo mis oídos. No quería estar allí, no quería que nadie se fuera.

Mamá abrió la puerta y al no verme se puso lívida. Esculcó por todos lados hasta que me encontró. Secó mis lágrimas e intentó calmarme mientras me tomaba en brazos. Tenía la varita en su mano, señal de que había utilizado hechizos. Bajó las escaleras y papá se levantó del sofá, a su lado estaba el hombre de la estación.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó alarmado.

—Me largo —Respondió mamá tajantemente, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al jardín. Mis juguetes estaban regados, tal y como yo los había dejado la última vez que jugara allí. La pelota roja, la mesa de té con sus pequeñas tasitas y platitos, mi escoba de entrenamiento hecha a la medida.

—Espera, no seas tan extremista. Hablemos.

—¿Para qué? Está más que claro todo, Potter.

Papá nos seguía, el hombre también. Ambos se veían alterados... bueno, todos estábamos alterados. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, más aún al mantener el contacto con esos ojos negros. Empezaba a sentirme activa nuevamente, la energía recorriendo mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente aterrorizada.

—Weasley —Su voz sedosa y dura no hizo que mi madre se calmara en lo absoluto, tuvo el efecto contrario en mí, que quise escucharla una vez más.

—Ginny, por favor —Rogó papá.

Cruzamos las barreras mágicas que protegían nuestra casa. Mamá sacó un galeón de su bolsillo, este brilló al instante y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Lo último que pude escuchar fue a papá gritando: "No te la lleves".

Por un mes estuvimos viviendo en la Madriguera, los abuelos nos acogieron con mucho amor y cariño. Varias veces vi a papá a las afueras, sobre la colina, desde la ventana, al parecer no podía pasar. Otras más le acompañaba el hombre de la estación, del cual aún no sabía su nombre. De nada me servía preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pues nadie me respondía. El tío Ron estaba hecho una furia, salía gritando y blasfemando contra papá cada que podía. Una vez lo vi golpearlo. Imaginaba que estaba molesto por haber hecho llorar a mamá.

Pero a mí me preocupaba mi papá, no quería que lo golpearan ni que lo hicieran sentir mal, yo lo amaba mucho, lo extrañaba y sabía que él a mí. Cada que me miraba a lo lejos lo sabía, lo sentía. Por eso decidí escaparme un día, salí sin que nadie me viera y tomé camino al pueblo, pensaba que quizá habría alguien allí que pudiera llevarme a mi casa.

Caminé mucho rato sola, recorriendo ese pueblo simple. Los muggles me miraban y de vez en cuando alguna señora bonachona me preguntaba a donde me dirigía. Yo respondía que iba a ver a mi papá. Más allá había un camino, que seguramente llevaba a la ciudad, así que opté por ir por allí. Me cansé, tenía mucha sed y mucha hambre, quizá debería haber llevado algo para comer antes de salir de la casa, pero no había vuelta atrás. Papá me estaba esperando.

Comencé a sentirme cansada cuando despuntaba el alba y me senté sobre el césped. Me sentía débil y con sueño. Quería a mi mamá y a mi papá. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté en el hospital, con mi madre durmiendo al borde de la cama. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos, había estado llorando. Seguía sintiéndome mal a pesar de haber dormido, así que apenas y pude levantar la mano para acariciar su cabello rojo. Ella se despertó en el acto. Lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y yo le sonreí, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara pero estaba muy cansada para hacerlo. Ella me miró con amor y tomó mi mano, la besó y me susurró que me amaba. Yo cerré los ojos y volví a dormir.

Desperté un par de veces más, la escena solo cambió cuando papá se unió a mamá. Me besaba las mejillas, los ojos, la nariz, las manos, los dedos. Me decía lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me había extrañado. Lo mucho que yo significaba para él. Mamá se limitaba a mirarme a mí, a él no lo miraba para nada. Su expresión sombría me apretaba el corazón.

El hombre de la estación entró un día después. Mamá se había ido a comer algo y él había aprovechado que papá estaba solo. Se apostó a su lado y apretó su hombro. Yo le miré.

—Amor —Susurró papá—. Hay algo... alguien a quién debes conocer —Haló al otro hombre para que se sentara a su lado, pero nunca soltó mi mano—. Él es Severus.

—Severus —Repetí, al fin podía saber su nombre y no llamarlo "extraño". Pensé que ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección, la forma en que papá lo pronunciaba era bella, amorosa.

—Hola —Me saludó Severus. Extendió su mano y la colocó junto a la mía y la de papá. Una descarga me recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Sí.

—Bueno, él... él es... —Continuó papá, dudando—. ¿Ya ves que Regulus tiene dos papás?

—Tío Sirius y tío Remus —Confirmé.

—Sí, bueno... Severus y yo, nosotros somos... en realidad él es... tu papá, también.

—¿Mi papá? —Pregunté, no asimilaba bien lo que decía—. ¿Tengo dos papás?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Dos papás y una mamá? —Volví a cuestionar.

—No cariño, solo dos papás.

—¿Y mamá?

—Ella... bueno, ella te ama mucho.

—No entiendo.

Papá miró a Severus e intercambiaron una mirada extraña. Yo comenzaba a estar más viva, más despierta, lo cual no me consolaba en lo absoluto.

—Ella cuidó de ustedes en mi ausencia —Completó Severus.

—Pero ella es mi mamá —Intenté explicar, pensaba que estaban confundidos—. Ya saben, yo vivía en su pancita, por eso lo es. Regulus me lo dijo.

—No, bebé —Me dijo papá con mucho tacto—. No vivías en su pancita, era en la mía.

—¿En la tuya?

—Sí, yo fui quien te tuvo.

—¿Y cómo me puso ella allí?

Papá se sonrojo. Severus se aclaró la garganta.

—En realidad, yo te puse allí.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

—Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré mejor ¿te parece? —Sonrió en parte apenado y en parte enternecido—. Ahora solo debes entender que en este caso, papá Harry es como tu mamá y yo soy tu papá.

—¿Y mi mamá?

Entonces utilizaron otra táctica. Era difícil que una niña de siete años entendiera lo que querían decir, así que me obligaron a hacerlo. Yo jamás me había hecho esas preguntas y fue muy duro darme cuenta de las notoriedades.

—Tu mami tiene el cabello rojo ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y tú lo tienes negro.

—Sí.

—Mamá tiene los ojos marrones, ¿de qué color los tienes tú?

—Verdes.

—¿Has notado que tu mami y tú no se parecen ni un poquito?

Entonces me golpeó. El hombre frente a mí tenía más similitudes que mi madre. Su cabello negro era parecido al mío, su color de piel también. Y era cierto, mamá no se parecía en nada a mí, siempre que le preguntaban el porqué, ella decía que me parecía a papá... pero casi no me parecía a él tampoco, salvo por los ojos.

—No entiendo —Repetí.

—Ella no es tu madre, cariño —Soltó papá Harry como último recurso, me había estado preparando para eso pero yo no lo estaba.

—Mentira.

—No es mentira, mi amor.

—Mentira, mentira —Alejé mi mano de la de ellos y me arremoliné en la cama con los ojos llorosos—. Eres un mentiroso.

—No cariño, tranquila.

En ese momento entró mamá y yo me arranqué la cosa que llevaba un líquido transparente a mi cuerpo. Me dolió pero no tanto como me dolía el corazón. Salté de la cama, bordeándola, manotee a papá cuando me sujetó y me lancé a los brazos de mi madre, temerosa. Ella no entendía que ocurría, miraba a papá y a Severus con confusión.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —Preguntó. Me protegió como una leona a su cachorro cuando ellos intentaron acercarse.

—Ella tenía que saberlo, Ginny —Dijo mi padre.

—¡Serás idiota, Potter! —Exclamó, cargándome—. ¡Es solo una niña!

El medimago entró, alertado por el hechizo que custodiaba mi lecho y obligó a todos a salir. Me arrancó de los brazos de mamá, llevándome de vuelta a la cama. Yo lloraba y pataleaba, no quería ser separada de ella, no quería escuchar nada más.

—¡¿Están locos?! —Les comenzó a reñir el doctor una vez que yo me hubiera calmado—. No deben alterarla, por el amor a Merlín. Su estado es delicado, la ausencia de la magia de uno de sus padres afectó su desarrollo, se lo advertí cuando nació, señor Potter. El déficit que sufre la ha hecho ser una niña débil, su corazón y su núcleo mágico son inestables y ustedes vienen a armar un show en medio de una crisis ¡Son unos irresponsables!

Se marchó, dejándoles fuera de la habitación. Podía ver sus siluetas bien separadas por el cristal de la puerta. Comencé a sentirme tan culpable por lo que ocurría, todas las peleas eran por mí, yo debía haber hecho algo mal para que ellos estuvieran así.

—Todo esto es culpa suya —Dijo mamá entre dientes, ella tenía otro culpable—. Lily estaba perfectamente sin usted, solo ha venido a destruir su vida.

—¡Es su padre, Ginevra! —Reclamó papá con rabia contenida.

—¡Es solo un estúpido mortífago! ¡Debió quedarse en Azkaban lo que le quedaba de vida!

—Con todo respeto, Weasley, usted no tiene derecho a decir nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió indignada—. ¡Soy su madre!

—Pero ella no es su hija.

Eso nos desarmo, a ella y a mí. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos silenciosamente. Mi mundo se estaba derribando y yo no podía detenerlo. Hasta hacía poco yo creía que mamá y papá se amaban, y me amaban. Entonces todo era tan turbio.

Me convertí en una muñeca durmiente que solo despertaba de vez en vez. El único momento en que comencé a sentirme bien fue cuando estuve en los brazos de Severus. Su magia me abrazaba y rodeaba con amor, pero no era suficiente. Mi magia rechazaba su calidez y la volvía contra mí. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, yo mejoraba un momento y empeoraba mucho más al otro. Pero quería estar cerca de él a pesar de todo. Ambos, él y papá me hacían saber lo mucho que me amaban. No los rechacé.

Me contaron historias sobre ellos, sobre cómo se habían conocido en el colegio, él un maestro y él un alumno, y como se habían enamorado durante la guerra. Era una historia hermosa... y trágica. Su amor se escondía detrás de la puerta del aula de pociones, mientras papá Harry se preparaba para enfrentar a Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Yo había escuchado la historia de Regulus, aunque era más como un cuento de superhéroes y villanos. Cuando al fin creyeron que todo había acabado y podrían vivir su amor a plenitud, se equivocaron. Papá Severus fue enviado a Azkaban por haber elegido el bando equivocado al principio, y ser espía no le ayudó en nada, con la muerte del abuelo Albus se había quedado sin testigos. Me dijo que tuvo miedo, por papá, por mí. Que nos pensó todo el tiempo y se esforzó por salir para reunirse con nosotros. Papá completó el cuento, incluyendo la historia de mamá. De como ella siempre lo había amado a pesar de todo y que no estuvo dispuesta dejarnos solos, a que nos vieran de mala manera. Fingieron estar casados, y aunque ella no figuraba como mi madre en los registros, siempre lo sería en mi corazón.

Una vez yo visité a papá en Azkaban, aunque era muy pequeña para recordarlo. Papá Harry quería presentármelo… pero yo enfermé al estar cerca, fue cuando notaron que no era del todo normal. Y papá se prometió jamás volver a verme, no quería que nada malo me pasara, por lo que pidió que prohibieran el paso a papá Harry a su celda. Por eso papá estaba tan enojado con él al principio. Nuestra historia parecía un cuento pero era real. Papá Severus había vuelto para quedarse, para retomar su vida… y su vida éramos papá y yo, nos quería de vuelta.

Llegó el día en que el doctor me dejo salir. Aún estaba débil pero papá me aseguró que mejoraría y volvería a sentirme bien. Qué crecería e iría a Hogwarts con Regulus. Hablando de él, se tomó un tiempo para visitarme durante las vacaciones. Jugamos como antes, aunque yo ya no podía correr con el mismo ímpetu, me cansaba demasiado rápido. La llegada de papá no lo había empeorado tal y como mamá había dicho, era simplemente el tiempo. Yo ya estaba desgastándome conforme crecía.

Dediqué mi tiempo a decirle a mamá que todo estaba bien, que ella sería siempre mi mami y que la amaría a pesar de todo. A decirle a papá Severus que no importaba nada, podía ser mi papá a partir de allí y podíamos pasar tiempo juntos. A decirle a papá Harry que le agradecía el haberme llevado en su pancita y que quería que todos fuéramos una familia.

Viví dos semanas con mis papás a la orilla del mar y fui más feliz que nunca. Los tíos me consintieron al volver y los abuelos me dieron regalos. La abuela Molly me tejió tantos suéteres que mi armario se llenó con rapidez. Hice todo lo que jamás había podido hacer con mis dos padres, fui al parque, miré las estrellas, comí muchos pasteles, visité el zoológico, el multicinema, me fui.

Me fui a principios de otoño, mi estación favorita. Me quedé dormida en brazos de papá Severus mientras me leía los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, recuerdo que las hojas caían por mi ventana. Ya no desperté aunque él me llamó entre lágrimas. Me marché feliz y en paz, soñando que todo era perfecto para siempre.

A veces suelo observarlos; mamá conoció a alguien en su nuevo empleo como cazadora de un famoso equipo de Quidditch, es muy buena en lo que hace y siempre sonrío al verla volar, su cabello revoloteando con el aire.

Papá Harry y papá Severus se separaron por un tiempo, mientras ambos buscaban superar mi partida. Papá Harry fue el que más sufrió, el no haber podido darme más tiempo lastimó su corazón de mil formas, aunque para papá Severus también fue un golpe muy duro. Conocerme y perderme al mismo tiempo le quitaron las ganas de seguir. Muchas veces quise estar allí para abrazarlos, para no verlos llorar, para alentarlos a continuar.

Eventualmente ellos lograron despedirse de mí y volvieron a encontrarse, el amor no había desaparecido y terminaron viviendo juntos. Ahora esperan otro bebé. Yo ya sé que será un niño y me gustaría que se llamara Anthony, ojalá cumplan mi deseo.

En algunas ocasiones echo un vistazo a Regulus, y lo atrapo mirando la chapa del tío Ron. Se la di antes de irme y aún la guarda muy cerca de su corazón. Quizá lo que más extraño aquí arriba son nuestras aventuras. Pero me alegra mucho verlo ser feliz. Tiene una novia que aún no presenta a sus padres, seguro se le arma cuando se enteren.

Siempre estaré con ellos, en la brisa, en los pequeños detalles que se hicieron presentes en nuestros momentos juntos. En aquella hoja que caerá cerca de su ventana una mañana.

Me llamo Lily, como mi abuela, y cambié mi apellido a Snape, como mi padre. Tenía siete años cuando supe la verdad, cuando dije adiós. Viví muy poco según el promedio pero fui verdaderamente amada. Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de mi vida en la tierra, en el mundo mágico. Esta es mi historia, ahora soy eterna y feliz.

FIN


End file.
